


Sairento Tangan

by oONightmareOo



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Protective snakes, child abuse in future, slave traficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oONightmareOo/pseuds/oONightmareOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masrur decides to tell the story of how he knows Sharrkan when Sharrkan does not know Masrur, starting from the very beginning.<br/>~When young Prince Sharrkan went on a walk by order of his father, the last thing he expected to bring back was a slave.  But what Alis wants, must be what she gets...~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Masrur has a story to tell

**Author's Note:**

> I am a hardcore Maskan shipper so flames are ignored or used to fuel my love for the pairing, thank you. Please enjoy this story! Also, this more than likely will change ratings!!

It had been a little over a year since the red haired former slave had seen his former master. Masrur remembered the meeting quite well, even if Sharrkan did not recognize him at all. The boy had been standing by himself, withdrawn within his own mind, just like before. He was still as beautiful as the seven year old remembered him to be and he seemed to still be wearing the jewelry Masrur had gotten for him, even if he didn’t remember why he did. He had been sorely tempted to ask how Alis was doing, after all he didn’t see the red snake anywhere near Sharrkan, but would it have been strange if he, someone his old master did not recognize, asked about a snake only the privileged knew the name of? Would it be strange if he asked how Faun or Frin or any other snake were doing? It would be, wouldn’t it? Yes, more than likely.

When Sharrkan started to change, adopting the same attitude as Sinbad, Masrur wanted to tell him to stop faking it. Masrur understood, in the time he had been with his master, that Sharrkan was terrified of people. Women had become a particular fear of his in the last month or so that Masrur had been with him. Why was he flirting with all those women when he had a look of fear in his eyes? Masrur wanted to protect him, but it’d be strange if he, a stranger, showed such concern for Sharrkan, wouldn’t it? It’d be scary to have someone you don’t know know about your fears and be able to tell when you wanted to escape to a dark room filled with snakes. Would it be strange if Masrur caught a snake for Sharrkan and gave it to him? Yes, more than likely. (It didn’t matter that his many attempts to catch a snake had been a failure and Sinbad was starting to find it humorous that he wanted to catch a snake)

So why was it that he was sitting at the same table as Sharrkan as he goes into a drinking frenzy, lacking women on his sides (if only for now)? Masrur refused to touch his drink. Sharrkan is right in front of him, drinking alcohol would probably let him speak to the man more, but he did not wish to reveal anything to the man. Instead, Sharrkan drank it for him. Even drunk, the swords master was beautiful in an almost ethereal way. His skin shone from the light layer of sweat that had appeared in his quest to drink the bar out of liquor, making it look more luscious and soft than before. His green-gold eyes, the eyes he had never been quite able to put an exact color to even now, were hazed over as he lay his head on the table and babbled on and on. His soft silky white hair, he knew it to be so only by catching Sharrkan’s body with his own when he was thrown in the middle of a fight, sprawled over the table, his arm, and his shoulder in a messy ‘I don’t care’ way. His robes, loosely put on to begin with, were just barely hanging on his body and his white tunic was barely able to cover anything to begin with. It made Masrur want to fix the robe so no one but he saw that skin. He already knew that Sharrkan never took anyone to bed, he used a sort of potion that apparently made the woman see what she wanted to see then took her to a guest room in the palace. Masrur had watched him do it a couple of times, each time wondering what it was.

“… and Ja’fuh was sooooo mean ‘bout it, ya knooooww?” Sharrkan hiccupped before Masrur sighed. “What? D’you nah belieeeve my storyyyy??”

“Cut it out.” Masrur was almost annoyed, his master wasn’t quite acting his age. Masrur had decided back when he was fourteen that, since Sharrkan did not willingly sell him (or really sell him at all since he was kidnapped), Sharrkan was still his master even though Sharrkan didn’t remember being so in the first place.

“…… what’m I cuttin’ ow?” Sharrkan blearily looked up at Masrur, his green-gold eyes focusing on a spot to the right of Masrur’s head. His hand was loosely wrapped around a tankard like he had the intention to drink it but had yet to pick the cup up.

“This act. We both know you aren’t drunk. The spirits in the Heliohapt kingdom are a hundred times stronger than any alcohol that Sinbad can get imported.” Sharrkan made a little ‘tch’ noise before sitting up straight, stretching his arms far above his head. “Why even act drunk?”

“For this. For you to talk more. You barely talk to me to begin with, I wanna know more about my precious kouhai.” Masrur felt like he was being drawn into a trap but he wasn’t quite sure what the trap was. So he made a noncommittal humming sound. “See what I mean? Every time I try to talk to you, you pull out of the conversation by making some sort of noise and it gets really annoying.”

Masrur raised an eyebrow before making the same sound as before, causing Sharrkan to scowl at him and for him to force down a smirk. “Then.” Masrur forced himself not to sigh as he stood up, grabbing the stuff he had brought with him. “Come and ask me questions. I will answer to the best of my abilities.”

…  
…

Masrur remembered the first question Sharrkan had ever asked him. Such a simple question but he was so terrified to even think of asking the question, much less say it loud enough for Masrur to understand the words being said since they all blended together. Now though, as he sat in the room that had been made for him in the palace, Sharrkan seemed eager to ask questions.

“Where were you before you and I met?” Sharrkan had already made himself comfortable on Masrur’s bed, causing Masrur to mentally derail his train of thought before he put the train back on the rails quickly. Masrur considered lying and saying the coliseum but, for some reason, he felt the impulse to tell the truth.

“The slave auction within Heliohapt’s market.” Sharrkan’s eyes widened in surprise to the declaration.

“What…. What is the name of my best friend?” Masrur’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Which one? I remember only a few names, but the one I mainly remember is Alis.” Masrur hummed, looking up while crossing his arms. “Alis was the one that prompted you to buy me, from what I gathered. You stated ‘two hundred gold, for Alis’ before you fainted so I’m guessing that she is the reason I know you in the first place.” Why was he being honest in his answering? Masrur didn’t know. Was it that he felt obligated to answer his master honestly? No, it never happened with any other master he had. Why?

“Why… what is the story behind why I don’t remember this?” Sharrkan had disbelief in his eyes.

“I’d have to start from the very beginning.”


	2. Chapter 1: Sharrkan gets a slave?

It was dark. When was it ever not though? Because I kept the window covered and the lamps put out, aside from a single lamp that was constantly on (if only to keep the room warm). I watched the beautiful red reptile curl around my arm as if searching for something that I did not have. It wasn’t a surprise; I rarely had something that others wanted. “But what is it that you want, Alis?” I asked the black eye rattlesnake, not expecting any sort of answer. Her eyes would have looked much prettier if they were red, though it wasn’t like anybody could choose how they looked. 

“Prince Sharrkan, His Highness requires for you to go on your afternoon walk at this time.” A maid called as she knocked on the door. At the sound the constant communication between my snakes quieted down, causing me to slowly look towards the door. After a moment of silence, she added on “you are allowed to bring a single snake along with you, if you would like.” I wrapped the five foot reptile around my body, the cool scales soothing against my skin, before standing and adjusting my clothes. When I peeked out of the door, I saw only three guards with two kind seeming maids. One of them was a familiar maid, one who always came on this walk with me. She was rather nice but she seemed a little too nice to me. She smiled and waved for me, beckoning for me to come out and follow her, as if I were a frightened kitten. “C’mon Prince Sharrkan. Surely Alis wants to see the sun soon.” 

I inched my way out of the room, my comfort, slowly making my way towards the five people and further away from my twenty nine serpents. Alis’ rattle made my nerves settle as the other maid and the youngest guard flinched and looked away. Alis looked even prettier in the light. Her scales looked more pink than red now, but they were still a rather deep pink and no less elegant than in the dark, while her black eyes had what seemed to be a red tint to them. That was possibly my wishful thinking though. 

While I was observing Alis, we had arrived at the front gates without me noticing. I guess that was a good thing though it didn’t hide the fact that there was a large crowd behind the gate. Though it may seem weird to other countries, having the shopping district outside the gates, it was thought to be the smartest idea from the late King, in other words my great grandfather. Nothing could catch my attention as I cringed at the idea of bringing home someone else’s creation. My room was made to my comfort, not a single man-made object inside of it. Where I slept, though unfit for a Prince of the palace according to my brother, was a simple bed made of twigs and animal furs, all found and brought in by me. Amazingly, there are a lot of dead animals throughout the forest that are left alone. Then again, during this time Father was having a visit with a band of sport hunters – which, according to the head maid, is the most despicable type of hunter since they only kill the animals to brag about it. It made no sense to me but if that’s all they hunt the animals for, then I’ll make use of the dead animals. I had found one of my other snakes during this time, Faun. Though he was as harmless as a fly, he was still one of my beloved snakes. 

“Come one, come all! Witness the beauty of Cleopatra, the cobra!” I was initially going to ignore this human voice until I heard the name of a snake. I had heard of Cleopatra, she was supposedly named after the fictional Egyptian queen since her frill looked like the picture on the cover of the book of the Egyptian royals’ headdress. I was always curious about this snake, standing on my tip toes to see if I could see above the civilian heads. I moved along the crowd, searching for a break in the crowd, until I finally found the end of the crowd, moving to the front to see the cobra hissing at the caretaker angrily and noticing that her fangs had been removed. It seemed that they had been intent on destroying her wild beauty by doing so. 

When I heard Alis’ rattle, I began petting her. “It’s ok; I wouldn’t ever do that to you.” I turned to where I had last seen Alis’ head in my peripheral vision. But she didn’t seem to be looking at Cleopatra, instead at what seemed to be an auction. As I scooted closer to what had caught her attention enough for her to rattle, I noticed it was a slave auction. “Are- are you sure Alis?” She seemed to rattle again in confirmation, causing me to tilt my head to see where she was staring in particular. I scanned the area that she was staring at, only to see old boring looking men who had seemingly given up on life outside of chains. Finally I noticed exactly what she was staring at. Or who, I guess I should say. 

His hair was only a shade or two darker in comparison to her scales and his eyes seemed to bore into the soul, even though he wasn’t even looking anywhere near me. I wonder what his name was. Surely he had a name, he was human wasn’t he? Right, he’s human. So why am I curious about him? Was it because Alis was? That must be it. I would get him for Alis. Alis didn’t like anybody but me anyways, maybe she wanted to see what this guy was like. Plus, maybe I just wanted Alis to be happier than she has been in the past few days. She had lately been sulking and desiring after something that I never had, maybe she wanted someone else to play with. I turned to the maid and pulled on her sleeve to get her attention from the angry cobra. 

“What is it, Prince Sharrkan?” She turned to me, leaning down with a kind smile causing me to flinch back when her face got close to mine. 

“Um… Him… I want…” I struggled to say as I stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact as I pointed at the red head in the line. No amount of words could describe her shock and curiosity. She turned to the eldest guard and motioned for me to follow her and him. They pushed their way through the crowd of nobles bidding on the current slave, who looked like a rather old man, and the two guards behind me kept the crowd open for me to walk through. I stared at the ground, concentrated on it as this drew all of the peoples’ attention. For Alis, for Alis, for Alis… I repeatedly chanted in my mind as I walked through the crowd. I couldn’t let this bother me since I needed to get this boy for Alis. The auctioner jumped down from his place to attend to me, already blabbering on about his ‘best’ slaves as he recognized my features and the head guard of the royal palace. I looked up for a glance at the red haired slave, seeing him staring at me, before I looked down at the ground again – sweat was falling down steadily as I tried to ignore the amount of people staring at me. 

“Him? He’s a Fanalis, someone I’m rather proud to have gotten ahold of. He’s got the family strength, which is why he has extra strong handcuffs – can’t have him breaking free can I? The lowest I can give him for is – “ Why was this guy still talking? It was bothering me so much. 

“Give two hundred gold…” I mumbled and the maid next to me paled at the thought, before smiling. 

“A-are you sure Prince Sharrkan? For a simple slave like this?” She was the newer one, I think she was a replacement since the one before got mad at me for avoiding her and not looking her in the eyes as I only spoke to my snakes. She hit me; causing the snake I was holding to bite her. Unfortunately, it was Frin who isn’t too poisonous and could barely hurt anything unless provoked. Though his bites are rather unique so the head maid figured out what happened when I refused to come out even for my snakes and she saw the bandage that wasn’t there before on the maid’s hand.

“Two hundred… For Alis…” I mumbled before I couldn’t take it anymore, falling forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! First Magi fanfic and it just had to be a Maskan fanfic, sorry… thought about typing up a Sinja fanfic instead but hey… thought of this one first… 
> 
> Not much more to say aside from let’s see how much I can type and upload at once! 
> 
> Lots o’ love, 
> 
> Nightmare


End file.
